Te odio
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: -Te odio. –Dijo tan feliz y soltando su típica risita, mientras el moreno le miraba de reojo con total calma./-Sí es así tan solo cállate. A mi también me molesta todo de ti, estúpida piña. – Dijo con total tranquilidad, dándole un mordisco en la barbilla a Rokudo [...] Yaoi 6918. One-Shot x3


_**Te odio.**_

_#Pareja: 6918_

_#Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! __Pertecene a la grandiosa Akira Amano. _

* * *

**.  
**

Pasaba las hojas leyendo aquel informe dado por Kasukabe, sin mucho interés realmente. Pero era lo más factible para ignorar la presencia que se encontraba en ese momento junto a él, todos sabían que dificultosamente ambos guardianes podían convivir juntos en una misma habitación, sin alguna pelea de por medio.

Pero claro, eso era hace tiempo. Ahora ambos más adultos, habían cesado esa sed de moler al contrarío a golpes...al menos, ya no era tanto como anteriormente; actualmente, solo luchaban por diversión y cuando el de pelo índigo colmaba el límite de la paciencia de la solitaria nube.

El guardián de la niebla, paseaba su vista con aburrimiento por todo el lugar, ambos sentados al lado del otro en el tatami. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había llegado con intenciones de molestar un poco, al pollito –apodo el cual, le gustaba repetir hasta la saciedad para sacar de sus casillas al ex-disciplinario.- pero este le había ignorado como sí nada, argumentando que ahora no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías de herbívoro.

Apoyando su mejilla con pesadez en su rodilla flexionada, se dedicó a observar como siempre intensamente al azabache, quién se encontraba absorto en la lectura e ignoraba este hecho. Paseo su mirada desde su negruzco pelo, pasando por sus largas pestañas, llegando hasta sus labios curvados en una línea tranquila. Su relación con el guardián en sí, era bastante rara; se golpeaban, aunque a veces, simplemente se mantenían en silencio uno al lado del otro, claro que esa paz solo duraba hasta que el ex-prisionero de Vendice abriese la boca sacándole el mal humor a la alondra. Incluso había veces en que después de los golpes y peleas, acababan chocando ambas bocas con furia, queriendo ganar la batalla de lenguas y dominar al contrarío, después de los besos, ninguno decía nada. No hacía falta realmente, ya que ninguno quería preguntarse realmente el porque siempre acababan así, estaba bien como estaba. Sin explicaciones o meditar sobre quién empezó con todo aquello; simplemente paso y punto.

Y estaba claro que a ninguno le desagradaba para nada aquella forma de acabar una de sus tantas peleas, es más, encontraban más satisfactoria esa lucha utilizando sus labios que los puños o sus cajas armas.

Volviendo al tema principal, la niebla curvo sus labios en una sonrisilla molesta. Tenía clara una cosa, así que abriendo la boca se lo hizó saber -de nuevo- a Hibari.

-Te odio. –Dijo tan feliz y soltando su típica risita, mientras el moreno le miraba de reojo con total calma. Tenía tan escuchada esas dos palabras que ni siquiera se inmutaba, es más, ya ni eso conseguía que perdierá la paciencia con el idiota con peina de piña que tenía al lado.

- Eres un pollito odiable~ Kufufu. – Esperaba que Kyoya dijera algo, se aburría tanto que le apetecía molestar a la alondra para que dejará de ignorarlo. ¿No sería quizás que odiase que la nube, le ignorase? Tras si quiera ese plantamiento, en su mente, Mukuro asesinó a su conciencia piñesca o lo que fuera.

-Realmente todo sobre ti e incluso tú, me molest...- Mientras Mukuro hablaba, Kyoya dejó a un lado los papeles que se encontraba leyendo y tirando de la corbata de la piña, junto ambos labios.

No se planteó si quiera separarse para molestar al azabache por iniciar el beso, simplemente correspondío, mordisqueando aquellos labios que había probado hasta el cansancio. Mientras colaba su lengua, enredandola con la del menor en una lucha por ver quién era el ganar, la cual quedó parada al separarse Hibari, lo suficiente para hablar.

-Sí es así tan solo cállate. A mi también me molesta todo de ti, estúpida piña. – Dijo con total tranquilidad, dándole un mordisco en la barbilla a Rokudo, alejándose para dejar de que su espacio se viera invadido por el de ojos bicolor.

- Y es por eso que yo te odio más...- Volvió a decir, a la vez que se ponía en pie con los papeles en mano, y se alejaba del ilusionista.

Levantó una de sus cejas con diversión, soltando su tan típica risita mientras se relamía sus labios impregnados aún del sabor de la nube, observando su trasero mientras se alejaba.

Oh sí, esa noche tendría más que palabras con su adorable pollito. Por que sí, Hibari Kyoya, ahora esa SU pollo, quisiera el guardián o no. Aunque eso ya sería otro tema con el que tendría que hablar algún día con la alondra, mientras...esa noche disfrutaría "peleando" con la nube...en la cama.

**The End.**

.

.

OMG! Mi primer 6918, asdfgasddfg. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma. (¿) Ok no, pero soy feliz creyendómelo. -3-

Pues este One Shot se lo dedico a mi Mukurín (Mukurina –trolololo-) quería hacer desde hace tiempo un 6918 super chachilesco y dedicarselo a Aono-chan, que es super adorable y una cucada de persona. La cual me engancho también a esta pareja. Buahahaha.

-Mode on: Hibari.- Espero que te guste estúpida piña, aunque no sé si te lo mereces por ponerme los cuernos con el adicto al azúcar. (¿) xDDDD Pos eso, que espero que te guste y si no...lloraré. ;w; El próximo 6918 será mejor que esto de aquí, lo prometo. Ò_o

La verdad está historia salió de un huevo..sí todas mis historias salen de un huevo. Problem? Náh, la verdad es que salió de pronto, cuando me comí las chuches que tenía mi hermana y me dijo que me odiaba y me quitó las patatas. Sí, yo también me pregunto...¿Cómo cojones con semejante bobería mi musa vinó y me dijo : "HAZ UN 6918" ? Preguntas de la vida...ains. :'3

Bueno pues no me alargo más, eso es todo. Críticas...a ser posible constructivas y sin amenazas o bombas explosivas...o etc.

Dejen reviews y de regalo tendrán una entrada para el concierto de...¡Hibird en vivo y en directo! (¿) Mientras no se enteré Hibari todo irá bien. xDDDDD

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_


End file.
